narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shigemi Amamoto
, formerly is the oldest daughter of Sayuri Hatake and the Sixth Hokage. A seemingly ideal mix of both clans' respective abilities, Shigemi rocketed her way up the rankings, matching her mother as the youngest ANBU operative in history, and joining her and Kakashi as some of the youngest ANBU captains in history. Having restarted the Foundation for her own purposes, Shigemi has since brought them under the Hokage's direct command, with her acting as the go between. As with the original, they specialize in the less morally agreeable pieces of ninja trade, though Shigemi makes sure they don't lose sight of keeping the peace. Shigemi is one of the few people that can force her younger twin brothers to resort to proper honorifics, the result of several beat-downs she gave them when they were younger. She is also the half-sister of Shura Uchiha, the great-granddaughter of the Fifth Hokage and the granddaughter of Konoha's White Fang. She hopes to one day succeed her father as the head of the Hatake Clan and attain the mantel of Hokage. Yet these plans would come undone as she met the one, beginning a relationship with him that would result in the birth of their oldest child. Not too long after she would officially move to Kumo in order to begin a family life, having married Kiyoshi in the months following their daughter's arrival. In time, such a close knit relationship would give rise to a second baby, their son Kanata, known affectionately by the name of Blu (青, Ao) by his mother and sister. However, such a change was not without its tribulations, as Sayuri and Shigemi cut each other off, her relationship with Kiyoshi causing far too significant friction within the Hatake household. Perhaps the most notable development since she settled down to raise their growing family was the birth of the third child; Kurumi Yuri. Shigemi's youngest daughter would be a saga onto herself, and it would be noted that parallels between Sayuri's fall from grace and Kurumi's abandonment of her home would be drawn. For now though, she was not worried about such things. Background Days as the Only Child As the first born to Kakashi and Sayuri, Shigemi had the advantage of being the only child and Sannoto's first grandchild. At least, for a little while anyways, thanks in part to her parent's constant "intimacy". Thus, for the first few years, she enjoyed the undivided attention of her parents, who proceeded to spoil her resoundingly. However, what she asked for wasn't the typical girly girly things, which occasionally worried her mother. No, she fully recognized the nobility of her family, and as such was a girl with ambition. Among her first priorities was the ninja academy, the first stepping stone to reaching the pillar that her father had called his own. It was something that had motivated her since she was young, so she constantly demanded that her parents train her on their off time. Many began comparing her to Itachi and her father, as news of Shigemi sparring with her mother and father grew to be common knowledge. The comparisons came despite the fact she had yet to attend the academy, those this was soon amended when enrolled at the age of 6. Once there, she took no prisoners, effortlessly reaching the top of her class when it came to taijutsu, while tying with a couple of others for ninjutsu prowess. As such, she only viewed these two as potential rivals, considering the rest only guidebooks that she could accumulate information from. However, she never displayed this disdain when with her classmates, only remaining polite and pleasant. It was on a day in the academy that she received the news from one of the Konoha jōnin of her mother's pregnancy. Shigemi treated this arrival of news in a similar manner to her classmates; indifference. Or maybe it wasn't quite the same, as she knew her days as the center of attention were coming to an end, something that saddened her a little. Shigemi also knew that her future siblings (as the jōnin alerted her of them being twins) would more likely than not be future rivals for the pedestal that she desired. To say the least, it ignited a little bit of fire in her, as Shigemi knew it was necessary that she utilize the six extra years that she over them to the fullest, otherwise they would surpass her. Thus she slowly rescinded her imposed isolation in the academy, seeking to absorb every bit of knowledge she could, further cementing her place at the top of the graduating class one year later. It was only a matter of time before she sought an even higher rank, but for the moment she was content with the rank of genin at the age of 7, joined by a ten year old prodigy from the Nara and and one 12 year old to form one of the youngest genin squads in Konoha's history. Only a couple weeks after the ceremony, her mother gave birth to her younger brothers, much to Shigemi's chagrin. That is, until she saw their cute baby faces and began to feel a sisterly affection for them, as well as the stirring of protectiveness that most older siblings feel at some point in their lives. Thus the family of three grew to a family of five, with the only regret being Sakumo's absence, depriving him of the opportunity to meet his grandchildren. To the ANBU Restarting Root Present Day Personality The reliable one. That is the name that most people attributed to Shigemi when it came to Sayuri's three children. As the oldest of the three, she fulfilled her responsibilities with ease, listening to her mother's advice and following her directions when it came time to do something. For her brothers, she was a "mother" of sorts, providing sound logic, as well as guiding hand and firm council. Shi quickly became the responsible one, the voice of reason in a sea of panic. Because of her mother's aforementioned lack of parenting skills, Shigemi became the rock, making sure everyone was organized accordingly, knew where they were going for the day, and what they had coming tomorrow. In a sense, Shi had become the woman of the house, displaying the need to grow up much earlier than she should have. Going hand in hand with her responsible nature was her focus on health and fitness. Besides her parents training her younger siblings, Shigemi did as well, forcing them into situations that made them think on their feet and consider options that may be less than pleasing, but will ultimately help them attain their goals. It could be said that Shigemi sacrificed most of middle to late adolescent years to make sure her brothers became respectable, contributing members of society. When asked if such a thing bothered her, she would usually smile cheerfully and respond with a no. However, deep within her conscious and heart lie a very unhappy person. Because her mother was enveloped in her ways of sexuality, Shigemi didn't enjoy much of a childhood, doing the typically innocent things such as enjoying a walk on the town, playing some kind of sports, or hanging out with friends. Her dutiful demeanor wouldn't allow that, and part of her didn't trust Sayuri to teach her younger siblings. So she buried this unhappiness deep within, where over her 20 or so years of existence it became a smoldering flame of rebellion, growing for each year she didn't take time for herself to just be a typical kid/teenager, to the point where before she could blink her teenage years had waned and been replaced by those of a young adult. Despite having matured physically to the point of resembling her mother, with the exception of blue-gray eyes and blonde hair, Shigemi remained adamant about her chastity in lieu of her responsibilities, only adding fuel to the fire that existed within her. It was for that reason that she was favored by the very dragons she summoned, as they sensed the dormant fire within her that was part personality, part of affinity, and part will. This rebellious nature came to head when she met the son of Hagoromo's transmigrant; Kiyoshi Yuri. What had been a smoldering flame became a full vibrant blaze as she staked him out as her own, despite her family's reservations, particularly those of her brother and mother. However, she was ultimately able win them over, whether it was through Kiyoshi's talents or their own guilt for their dependency on her starving the young woman of her adolescent and teenage years. Some could say the cultivated relationship was part desire, part rebellion, and part love, with neither dominating the other. For Shigemi though, it seemed love had won the day, as she and Kiyoshi grew closer and closer before consummating their love for each other, an action that they would repeat constantly. However, such a good thing was not to last, as Kiyomi's death saw to. It personally devastated Kiyoshi, to the point where he laid out a set of crushing words: "It's over,". Never had two words held such power, something that pierced Shigemi deeply. While she had sensed that Kiyoshi was off, those words left a lasting mark on her, a field of desolation and devastation stood before her. It was her first time experiencing this thing called a breakup, though it felt more like a loss of life, something ended well before its time. She was scarred, to the point where she retreated into herself, shutting down her emotions to the point of seemingly no return. Shigemi began executing missions with machine-like efficiency, re-instituted the emotion wiping training that had prevailed during Danzō's years as head of Root, and generally grew cold and uncaring. This new Shigemi was lifeless, much to her family's worry and anger. This anger was directed at Kiyoshi however, for leaving her in such a condition as Shigemi quickly distanced herself from her family, citing them as a "distraction", one that could prove detrimental to Konoha's safety. When her brothers tried to intervene, they were resoundingly defeated, as Shigemi left them there on the field they had battled on. The caring, loving, and responsible sister was gone. Thus Kiyoshi became an object of ridicule within the household, a sore spot, until they learned that he had disappeared completely, as well as gained knowledge about the reasoning for his anguish. This wasn't the only revelation that awaited them however, as Shigemi would have her own that would herald the beginning of a new chapter as well as the return of her formerly extinguished emotions. For she was pregnant. The word haunted her initially, as she knew what the result would be should her mother find out. It appeared that her and Kiyoshi had too much fun and the consequence was a baby. Yet, the nurtured feelings of motherly love soon rewrote these fears, as warmth being her dominant emotion when it came to the baby growing in her womb. Eventually, Shigemi couldn't hide it any longer, so she left the village, rescinding her leadership of Root before seeking out the protection of Seika and his wife Kirei. Allowing herself to rest peacefully as the months passed. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Like her father, Shigemi possesses an extraordinarily high aptitude for ninjutsu, having learned to hone this particular skill set from the time she was able to walk. Having dabbled with nature transformation from the age of 4, she proved more than capable of molding her particularly strong brand of fire release at that tender time. Nevertheless, she has since branched out, skillfully executing the Shadow Clone Technique to the tune of creating completely identical copies of herself that can function independently of her, forming strategies that can later be implemented by her. Serving as their origin, Shigemi can share information with them and vice-versa, allowing for a useful sparring partner when trying out different techniques, particularly the one Karachi was famous for. As expected, she has the massive reserves and the control to execute its immense derivation, creating around 500 shadow clones in one sitting, enough to provide herself with a standing army if push comes to shove. Though she rarely resorts to this type of combat, preferring to use other avenues besides brute overwhelming tactics. Nature Transformation While Shigemi is well-versed in the respective transformations of Wind Release, Lightning Release, Yin Release, and Yang Release, it is her fiery prowess that gained her recognition in the shinobi world. Knowing her Uchiha ancestors were fire masters as well, Sumi sought to surpass their abilities, discovering her fire affinity in the process. She is capable of using all known Uchiha fire techniques, as well as creating some of her own derivations in order to empower the affinity that she calls her own. She is capable of utilizing fire in both an offensive and defensive manner, from creating a fire wall to exhaling a massive stream of flames. She is can apply shape transformation as well, creating both fire constructs as well as fire beings that she can attack the opponent with. While the animal creations will normally disperse after executing their attack, Shigemi has been known to apply her own yang chakra in order to increase their durability, a consequence of this application being the result of the beings acting more alive. However, by chakra threads to these beings, she can bring them back under her control, allowing her to manipulate them in a manner that is similar to puppetry. The result of this is also a revitalization effect, as should the beings be dosed or destroyed, Sumi can release chakra through her threads in order reconstruct them, allowing her to do battle with her opponent longer. Perhaps the highest form of her fire release prowess is the creation of golden flames, as opposed to the black fire of Amaterasu and the white fire used by other fire-wielding shinobi. These flames are stated to be much hotter than normal chakra molded fire, as well as denser because of their golden coloration. This greater density results in greater durability, as Sumi is able to wield them in order to create even constructs of greater complexity, resulting in beings that are much harder to take down. As a result of the golden flame's natural increase in hotness, to the tune of hundreds if not thousands of degrees Fahrenheit, the flames are much harder to put out, making most water techniques useless in the face of the golden flames power. Of this set, the greatest form Sumi was able to create was the dragon, creating a beast with powerful wings that could act as natural armor of sorts, as well as act on its own accord while she focused her time on her techniques to defeat the opponent. This includes the ability to manifest chakra arms that cover her front and her back when battling multiple opponents, and to breathe golden fire at the opponent. When coupled with her unique Sharingan, she is able to do battle with shinobi that are much higher than her on the totem pole, as well as having greater amounts of battle experience at their disposal. It is said that as Sumi fights with her golden flames more often, they will become even stronger as she finds their weaknesses and works to address them. Another avenue that Sumi has explored is the wind release, and how it pertains to her dominant fire style. Of the options that she created, her favorite is to create a suitable environment for her fire abilities. By doing so, she turns the wind release from a weakness to her flames into a nourishing advantage for her flames. By adopting this manner, she can conserve chakra by allowing the wind to feed the small amount of flames she supplies, and turn a small fire into a majestic blaze that is capable of devastating the area that it originates in. As a result, she has been able to develop a trap that functions as quick solution when facing a large platoon of shinobi, particularly the likes of what the Great Shinobi Nations can provide. Beyond that, she has been shown to incorporate the art of yin into her fighting style, such as the forming of compatriots for her opponents or her brothers to do battle with. Depending on the purpose, she is capable of making these comrades sentient, but often chooses not to, in order to overwhelm and demoralize the targets that she is facing. While this can be boiled down to a show of force, when used in the proper manner, it can become a devastatingly useful attack or determent. Her secondary proficiency comes in the form of the , a potent nature transformation she inherited from her father, one that is also noted as her affinity. The signature sign of her mastery is the peerless usage of , capable of utilizing the technique in its fullest capacity without the assistance of the Sharingan, a critical weakness that ultimately made the skill pointless for her father without his adoptive dōjutsu. Like Sasuke, she can easily manipulate the Chidori in order to form various constructs, such as a bow and arrow, several lance type spectral, and more importantly a sharply conducive lightning blade. One that not only cuts through its opponents with ease, but possesses potent paralyzing consequences that it can inflict upon the adversaries as they are slashed. Nevertheless, the mastery of what had become a more rudimentary technique was not enough for the woman as she learned the mechanics behind the , the advanced stage of Chidori, one who's killing power is stated to be well beyond its humble parent jutsu. Physical and Chakra Prowess While not as physically intimidating as the Raikage or Akimichi, Sumi is nevertheless in excellent fighting shape. As the result of sparring with her Sayuri Uchiha for the better part of her childhood, Sumi has honed her reflexes to the point where she can evade her mother's Rasengan and Rasenshuriken with relative ease, as well as counter, even without the aid of her Sharingan, a rare feat in this day and age. Her prowess is as such that the usage of ninjutsu makes her movements instantaneous, allowing her to hold her own against the well-known Kamui. Beyond that, she has exceptional strength, being able to send one of her brother several meters away with a well-placed kick or punch, while punishing the other with her hand. When relying on chakra, her power estimated to be just below that of the Fourth Raikage and her great-grandmother, making her two younger siblings stay very far away when she is angry. As the descendant of the Hatake, Uchiha and Senju clans, Sumi's birthright was that of powerful chakra and large chakra reserves to go with incredible battle ingenuity. While it has not been seen in direct reference, it is noted that her chakra is able to be felt from a fair distance away by even non-sensors. In regard to her reserves the most prominent example was an exhausting battle with her mother (Pre-Sharingan), that lasted 2 days before Sumi fell in defeat, though not before impressing the Hokage with her chakra reserve's longevity. According to sensors, most state her chakra to have a golden tinge or hue, and to be the reason why her created fire style has its golden color. While not overwhelming in the mold of intimidation, Sumi's chakra is nevertheless noteworthy, and is deemed to be one of the things that draws people to her besides the recognition that she has gained as a splendid kuniochi of the the leaf. Trivia *According to the official databook(s): **Shigemi's hobbies are training and toying with her little brothers **Shigemi wishes to fight her grandfather and Sayuri Hatake **Shigemi's favorite food is ramen and fruits, while her least favorite food is anything sour. **Shigemi has completed 59 official missions: 4 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 20 B-rank, 16 A-rank, 9 S-rank *Credit to http://nababa.deviantart.com/ or NaBaBa of DeviantArt for designing the picture that is in Shigemi's appearance section.